Wendy Beauchamp
Wendy is Joanna Beauchamp's mischievous sister in Witches of East End. She will be portrayed by Mädchen Amick. She is described as a beautiful and funny witch who takes the form of a cat- including the nine lives part. Description Joanna Beauchamp’s mischievous, beautiful, carefree and wryly humorous sister, Wendy, takes pride in her ability to shift between human and cat form, which often puts her in troublesome predicaments. Both cursed and blessed with nine lives, she comes back into Joanna’s life after 100 years to inform her that an evil and dark force is after their family, causing Joanna to twist the fate she had planned for her daughters and reveal their family’s supernatural powers to Freya and Ingrid. The shifter summoned 1906 Ingrid (in the present) from the grave to get Serpent's Clavem, a Golden snake. When 1906 Ingrid learned that she did not have it, 1906 Ingrid killed her, she later came back to life. However her necklace turn from green to red which determined that she is on her last life. Powers and abilities So far, Wendy has shown to be a very talented and powerful witch with a vast amount of knowledge of witchcraft and magic. It is stated her power comes from intution. *'Spell casting': Wendy has the basic ability to cast spells, like other witches. *'Potion brewing': Wendy is able to make potions as well. *'Aura Reading': Wendy is capable of reading auras. For example, she was able to detect Freya's confliction with Killian and Dash. She also mentioned she has a particular affinity for "reading" other witches.As mentionned in Pilot. *'Precognitive Dreaming': It's noted Wendy sometimes have prophetic visions of the future in her dreams like when Wendy had a dream about the shifter.As mentionned in Pilot. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Wendy has shown the ability of pyrokinesis by being able to set some firewood on fire *'Hydrokinesis: Wendy has shown to be able to move water with her mind when gardening with Joanna. *'''Telekinesis: Wendy can move things with her mind with relative ease and great precision. *'Atmokinesis': Wendy mentioned witches have the ability limited control over the weather and shows this by summoning thunder and lightning on a clear, sunny day. *'Shapeshifting': One of Wendy's notable characteristics is her ability to transform herself into a black cat. Despite this ability, she is not known as not referred to as a 'shapeshifter'. *'Immortality': Like the members of her family, she is immortal- blessed and cursed with nine lives (possibly attributed by her ability to turn into a cat). She will remain immortal until she has used up those nine lives. So far, Wendy is known to have used up all of her nine lives, but only 3 are known: one when she died of syphilis, one when she got eaten by a crocodile in New Orleans, and one when she got hit by a car in East Haven. She was also on the verge of loosing another when she was stabbed by the Shifter, but was resurrected by Ingrid, saving her a life, she used up another life when a reanimated version of Ingrid (reanimated by Athena) seeked revenge, because Wendy ended her life. Wendy is now on her last life as indicated by her necklace turning red, instead of its usual green color. Miscellaneous Gallery S1E1-Wendy01.jpg S1E1-Wendy05.jpg S1E1-Wendy07.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-18 at 1.38.37 AM.png|Wendy's necklace in the red variant, signifying that she is now on her last life Appearances *''Pilot'' *''Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P.'' *''Today I am a Witch'' *''A few good talismen'' *''Electric Avenue'' *''Potentia Noctis'' *''Unburied'' *''Snake Eyes'' *''A Parching Imbued'' *''Oh, What a World!'' Notes *As Joanna's sister, she is the book counterpart to Helda. However, she presents very different characteristics; being funny and joyful, compared to Helda's strictness. *Wendy is known as "Naughty Naked Wendy" for the cast, according to the way they nicknamed the character. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp Family (TV) Category:East Haven residents